Nott
Nott was a pure-blood wizard, likely a Slytherin student at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, and one of the earliest Death Eaters of Lord Voldemort, having joined in 1955 Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince, Chapter 20. He fought in the First Wizarding War, and travelled to Hogsmeade in order to "wish good luck" to Tom Riddle in trying to get a teacher position at Hogwarts. He was the husband of Mrs. Nott, who died in the 1980s, and the father of Theodore Nott, a Slytherin student at Hogwarts from 1991 to 1998. Nott didn't search for Voldemort after his downfall, but this was forgiven after Voldemort's return in 1995. Nott fought at several battles of the Second Wizarding War, including the Battle of the Department of Mysteries, in which he was injured. After the Battle of Hogwarts and Voldemort's final defeat, he was presumably killed or imprisoned in Azkaban. Biography Early life Nott was born into the pure-blood Nott family, which placed much interest in purity of blood. He began attending Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry at the age of eleven and was most likely Sorted into Slytherin House. He might have been a classmate of Tom Riddle, as well as a member of his gang. While part of the student body, he seems to have become a friend of Horace Slughorn, and as such was likely part of the Slug Club, although the professor denied this connection in later years, after Nott was revealed to have become one of the first Death Eaters. First Wizarding War Nott fought in the First Wizarding War, and, along with Mulciber, Rosier and Dolohov, he had travelled to Hogsmeade, to "say good luck to Voldemort, during his attempt to ask for work at Hogwarts." After Voldemort's downfall, Nott was able to avoid being sent to Azkaban after the downfall of Lord Voldemort in 1981. An elderly widower, Nott raised his son, Theodore, after the death of his wife sometime before 1991. Nott was also one of the Death Eaters who did not search for Voldemort after his downfall. Second Wizarding War When Voldemort returned to power in 1995, Nott Apparated to his side when summoned and professed to be Voldemort's most faithful servant''Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire, Chapter 33. Battle of the Department of Mysteries The following year, Nott participated in the Battle of the Department of Mysteries. He grabbed hold of Harry Potter as he and his friends fled the Hall of Prophecy, but was stunned by Hermione Granger, leaving him incapacitated as shelves filled with prophecies collapsed around him. The group leader, Lucius Malfoy, ordered the other Death Eaters to leave Nott behind, stating that his injuries would be considered nothing by Voldemort compared to the loss of the particular prophecy which Voldemort sought.Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix, Chapter 35 After the battle, Nott was exposed as a Death Eater and imprisoned in Azkaban. After this, Nott most likely escaped from Azkaban along with many other Death Eaters in the summer of 1997 and served Voldemort during the height of the Second Wizarding War. He possibly fought in several battles, including the Battle of Hogwarts. Post-War After Lord Voldemort's final defeat, Nott was presumably killed or reimprisoned in Azkaban. Behind the scenes *It is not specified if Nott attended Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, although if he did, it is possible he would have been in Slytherin House like his son. *He is played by Paschal Friel in Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire Appearances *''Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire'' *''Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire (film)'' *''Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix'' *''Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix (film)'' Despite this character not actually being identified in the film, there were more than ten Death Eaters at the Ministry of Magic and the character was identified in the book as being one of the Death Eaters present during that battle *''Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince'' Notes and references fr:Nott Category:Azkaban convicts Category:Azkaban escapees Category:Battle of the Department of Mysteries participants Category:British individuals Category:Death Eaters Category:Males Category:Nott family Category:Pure-bloods Category:Wizards Category:Villains